


The Fabric of Tradition

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x10, Fluff, M/M, Reaction, cheesey new husband humor, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The debate over the choice of uniform threatens to tear apart the fragile unity of the newly combined Dalton Academy Warblers and the McKinley New Directions. Newly married Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, using their combined past at both schools and their eye for fashion, just might have a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabric of Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> "Warblers! Warblers! I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition."
> 
> -Blaine Anderson, _Original Song_

“Thank you for helping me with this,” Blaine whispered gratefully, gripping Kurt’s hand firmly, letting his smile shine through.

“Of course,” Kurt replied, kissing Blaine tenderly on the cheek. “Your husband has your clothing emergency needs covered without question.”

Blaine grinned giddily. “Husband.”

Kurt returned his goofy look. “I know.”

Blaine shook his head. “Okay, we have to focus. We have to be respectable adults who those kids in there might actually listen to.”

“I think they’ll like it. It is a work of genius if I do say so myself,” Kurt preened. “Let’s go.”

Gripping their trench coats tightly, the pair entered the choir room. The Warbler ex-pats sat removed from the New Directions, members of each team casting various degrees of hostile looks each other’s way.

“Please tell me you are wearing clothes underneath those,” Kitty asked warily, her face mixing with disgust and intrigue.

“Thank you for all agreeing to meet here today,” Blaine began, pointedly ignoring her. “My husband and I think we have come up with a solution for the uniform debacle that will be agreeable to both parties so we can really come together as a team. Because like it or not, we’re in this together. We all want to win at Sectionals. I know we can. But this infighting needs to end.”

“So without further ado,” Kurt announced, signaling to Blaine to open their coats in sync, letting them fall to the floor to reveal the plaid neckties and red and white blazers.

Neither of them expected the roar of outrage that greeted them. “Hell no!” Jane shouted, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

“This is a kangaroo court!” a random Warbler fumed.

“That’s your solution?” Kitty asked skeptically.

“That is a moral outrage!” the Super Gay Warbler shouted. “How dare you bastardize our sacred uniform?”

“Warblers! New Directions!” Blaine shouted, stepping forward, commanding their attention in an effective way he rarely resorted to, but reserved for times of crisis. “We’re merely suggesting that instead of blue blazers with red piping that we wear red blazers with white piping! It’s really not that extreme.”

“Look,” Kurt added, stepping up next to his husband. “This is a compromise. Warblers, I know how much you love your blazers. Trust me, I used to wear one. Even if it was never really quite my style…” Blaine elbowed him in the side to get him back on track. “But I know Blaine loves those blazers almost as much he loves me. Almost.”

“It’s really almost a tie,” Blaine added cheerfully, trying to back Kurt up. His husband shot him a questioning look that clearly asked if he ever wanted to get laid ever again. “Almost,” Blaine amended apologetically.

“Anyways,” Kurt redirected. “Warblers, this way you still get the dignified look and comfort you are accustomed to. New Directions, this way you still get to use your school colors, and add a bit of your own personality and flair to the mix. The tie is reminiscent of the Dalton tie with some of the same color scheme, but it’s fresh, new. We’re bringing the best of both our teams and putting forward a winning image. So, thoughts?” Kurt asked, the slightest hint of an edge to his tone suggesting that he really wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“I guess it could work,” one of the Warbler seniors conceded.

“I did always look amazing in those blazers,” Jane admitted.

“All in favor of our new uniforms say aye?” Blaine asked, feeling relieved when the entire room shouted their consent. “Then it’s decided,” Blaine confirmed, swiping his hand through the air. “I feel like I need a gavel. Do we have a gavel?”

“It’s at home, honey,” Kurt reminded him. “Meeting adjourned,” he announced to the rest of the group.

“Right,” Blaine sighed, watching as all of the students began gathering their belongings and even talking across the great divide. “I know I’ve said this a thousand times, but thank you.”

“For the thousandth time, you’re welcome. Come on, you know I’ve always had a weakness for a man in a blazer.”

Blaine grinned. “How about out of one?” he asked innocently.

“There’s a reason you’re my husband,” Kurt half moaned, unable to stop himself from pulling Blaine into a kiss despite the students still milling around the choir room.

“Get a room!” Kitty jeered, shocking them apart, though their hands linked together automatically.

“Thanks for your concern, but we’ve already got that covered,” Kurt replied sweetly. Kitty looked kind of impressed as she left with Mason and Madison, shaking her head fondly. “Ready to go home?”

Blaine beamed. “Home.”


End file.
